iPod Challenge Time, Once Again
by MagentaQuinn
Summary: So I'm totally late to do this, but I missed Rocky, and remembered this. SURPRISE!


A/N _I'm posting because I miss updating every week. So until I edit you'll be getting spammed with super annoying things like this! Oh, and the fair was this week, so I'm working on a county fair oneshot. It's epic. And then I have a wedding... That's three weeks covered. i can get it done by then._

A lot of people have done this, (a LONG time ago) so what the hell! Even though most of my chapters are based off songs, these will be shorter, and not the same song on repeat. Over, and over, and over. I didn't edit this, because I think it's against the rules. Columbia/Frank, because I am convinced Frank has a good side, and I want it to show! I'm so late on this bandwagon...

* * *

Shuffle Challenge Rules

1. Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.

4. No lingering afterwards. No cheating.

5. Do 10 of these and post them.

* * *

Don't Stop - Gin Wigmore - 3:28

I was dancing, having the best time, and I stumbled. I smiled up at him... Her... It. "I'm taken."

"Well I'm Frank, taken."

"No, my name's Columbia. I just belong in the arms of another man."

"Well, is he here?"

"No. I tried to get him a ticket, tried to knock down the reaper's door, but he couldn't come."

"What's the lucky man's name?"

"Eddie." I giggled. He was my man, I just loved the sound of it.

He is him, he'll never stop. Even if I begged him to leave, he wouldn't budge.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Wig in a Box - Hedwig - 5:11

"What's on the television?"

"Some Berlin wall documentary. Popcorn?"

Columbia smiled and curled up to Eddie. Frank, was, as always, sitting alone in his trailer, after getting a divorce from Columbia. He got up, walked over to the mirror, got some lipstick, put some music on, and fluffed up his hair. "There we go, Miss Midwest, Midnight, Checkout Queen." He smiled, and rolled his eyes. He poured himself a drink.

He looked at the pictures of Columbia on his mantle, looked at his drink, and looked at the wig. He applied the lipstick, changed the music to LaVern Baker, and got the wig out. It was a beehive. He laughed, as some of his tiny band members walked in the door.

The last one, Magenta, had a wig on a platter. It looked like Farrah Fawset. They helped with his make-up, changed the song, and put the wig back on.

He got up, shoved Magenta, and went over to the picture of Columbia. "It's all because of you!" He smashed the photo, while the band sang. He can never go back. Junction City, Kansas. Columbia won't come back for him, she won't leave Eddie, it was true love. He huffed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Beyond the Sea - Kevin Spacy - 3:32

Sure. I can sing. People have commented about it for years. I know we need money. I just can't get the picture of her out of my head. Her, and the sand, looking up at me. I know we will meet, we'll kiss, and we'll be happy.

I'll swear of ships and water forever, I just want to see her again. Her little, pink hair cut, her lips, the cute little way she's short, but she wears heels to try to match my height in them.

I'm sure, beyond a doubt, we will meet in a matter of weeks, when this darn cruise is over. No more sailing for me, no more agua.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When I'm Sixty-Four - Beatles - 2:37

We had both gotten older. We broke up, he just lived in the guest house. I could never get rid of him, and in a way I liked that. I still could fix him food, and who knew, he was pretty handy.

The first day he was here, I was knitting, and the power went out, and he fixed the fuse. We rented a cottage each summer, we were happy. Our children were happy too. Had grandchildren even. Vera, Chuck, and Dave. They would come over sometimes, and I would fix food for them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sugar Daddy - Hedwig - 3:54

I giggled. Full drag. I was a queen. My band started on stage, I was in the audience. I ran around the tiny bar, and danced. I heard my king, Columbia, up on stage. I sang of sweets, and rock and roll. My favorite part came up.

"Looks like we got some... Sugar daddies in the house." Columbia hated it though, I flirted with the men at the bar. She sang a line, obviously annoyed. "You could give me a cavity honey." I tipped some guy's hat. They sang another line. "You could fill that cavity sweetie. And every thing you bring me got me drippen like a honey comb. It's a carwash ladies and gentle man!" I danced around the bar a little more, this was always my favorite part, dodging people. Weaving in and out, not hitting anyone.

I made my way up to the stage for the last lyric. "Sweet home uber allies, lord I'm coming home!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Le Festin - Camille - 2:50

I remember, it seems so long ago, I was sharing wine with Magenta, and sharing my dreams with Eddie. I sighed. I had been eating out of this garbage bin for weeks. I'm so lonely, no one by my side, one mouth to feed. I watched as a car pulled up. He gestured for me to get in. My voice was hoarse. "Frank?"

"Come on. I'll fix you food. You'll be free."

I cleared the table, brought the bottles. I'm nervous, excited.

What felt like a lifetime of hiding, I'm finally free. My dinner is waiting for me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Origin of Love - Hedwig - 5:33

"Tell me a story."

"You're thirty something Frank."

"I don't care Columbia!"

"Fine. At the beginning of time, the clouds were made of fire, and the earth was flat. People rolled around Earth. They had two of each body part. Legs, arms, faces. But they never knew love, because they were still attached. There were three sexes then, two men rolled up back to back, two girls together, and a man and a woman in one. Now, the gods grew scared. Zues said he should cut them right up in half. The storms gathered. Fire shot down from the sky, and cut through everyone. Now the people are like you and me. Separate, searching for their love."

"Have you found yours yet?"

"Yeah." Columbia looked down at the almost asleep Frank.

"The last time I saw mine, I had just split apart from them. I haven't found them yet."

"Oh... Umm... Okay." As Frank fell asleep, Columbia let her tears spill. "That's the origin of love, Frankie." She kissed his forehead.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Molly Malone - The Dubliners - 4:00

I looked up from the coffee that was sat in front of me. What the hell was I doing in Ireland? I looked out the window, and I saw a girl. She was pretty short, had a pixie cut, and was wheeling around a wheel barrow.

I ran out of the cafe. "Hey!"

"Do you want some fish?"

"No... What's your name?"

"Columbia. Want some fish?"

"No... But..."

"Go away." I walked away. I came back to the cafe each day, and one day I saw her colapse in the street. The doctor came, and pronounced her dead. Said it was a fever. No one could of saved her. I looked back down into my coffee.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Life Could Be a Dream - The Crew Cuts - 2:36

Columbia danced around. Frank was with her, it was like they were on a cloud. "You are the only one I love." Frank smiled. They danced more, and more, until Columbia was about ready to fall over. She got tired, all of a sudden. She looked up at Frank. They would be so fine. He sat her down, and she fell.

She fell right back into the comfort of her bed, with Frank right beside her. She sighed. If he would only dance...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kimi he to Tsunagu Kokoro - Kanamemo OP - 4:02

I looked at Frank, and smiled. He was on the screen, halfway across the world, but I saw him. This smile would reach him.

It wouldn't be easy, that's out of the question. The morning sun beckons to me, while it is evening there. I can be strong, even though on the inside I'm trembling. I feel brave as soon as I see you. Together, we'll advance anywhere. I went through hell to set this up, but my heart connects with you. With this fluttering feeling, we'll go anywhere.

I was worried, I was crushed. I couldn't do it, until I saw your face. I took a big leap, and you were there. I sent my face with love, not being able to touch you again, but we can talk. I let this smile reach you. Together, we'll advance anywhere.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A/N So, there it is. Nothing too fancy. I have English, Japanese, and French songs. I was hoping it would play one of the Korean ones, because that would be creepy. And I like creepy. Mwuhahaha! I squeaked when Le Festin came on, as, most people can tell, I am obsessed with it. Kind of sucks only one Beatles song came on. Ah well. Shit happens._ You guys are awesome, thanks for putting up with so much shit from me! :)_


End file.
